


То, что не сказано

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Локи делает Тору неожиданный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что не сказано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's the Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329930) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Бета - The Queen of dark

Тони завтракал, сидя за кухонным столом, когда справа от него материализовался Бог Шалостей. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Тони пролил молоко с хлопьями на колени и стол.

— Господи, Локи, не пугай так. И какого вообще хрена ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спросил Тони. Броня осталась внизу, а в футболке и пижамных штанах особо не повоюешь, так что Тони пришлось защищаться одной лишь бравадой.

Вероятно, оценив его наряд, Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Мой брат здесь?

— Тор? Да. Сейчас схожу найду его… — Тони начал было вставать на ноги, но Локи небрежно усадил его обратно на стул.

— Я сам его найду, — категорично ответил Локи. — Не утруждай себя.

— Брат? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил стоящий в дверном проеме Тор. Тони задышал свободнее, осознав, что за его спиной маячат Клинт, Стив, Брюс и Наташа.

Любой другой, включая большинство суперзлодеев, оказавшись в одной комнате со всеми Мстителями, почувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке. Но Локи, по всей видимости слишком сумасшедший, чтобы бояться, сохранил полную невозмутимость, поворачиваясь к Тору с одной из своих притворных улыбок.

— Ах, братец. Как раз тебя-то я и ищу, — радостно сказал он.

— Да? — с подозрением спросил Тор.

— Да. У меня есть для тебя задание, — и прежде, чем Тор успел ответить, Локи убрал руки за спину, под зелёный плащ, и достал, будто бы сотворив из воздуха…

… щенка.

Глаза Тора расширились, невольно шагнул вперед Стив, а кто-то — возможно Наташа или, может быть, даже Брюс — издал воркующий возглас.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Тор, не отрывая глаз от щенка. Сложно было его за это винить, Тор неровно дышал ко всем малышам. Блин, да даже Тони, споры о наличии сердца у которого не утихали до сих пор, был вынужден согласиться, что щенок был почти необыкновенно милым — чёрно-белый, пушистый, с большими лапами и крупной детской головкой.

— Меня обременили этим созданием, а моё убежище — неподходящее место для такого существа, — объяснил Локи с раздражением, которое только усилилось, когда щенок изогнулся в его руках и принялся вылизывать ему лицо. Абсолютное зло, по всей видимости, было очень вкусным.

— Но как он у тебя оказался, Локи? — спросил Тони большей частью чтобы позлить его.

— Так получилось, что я нечаянно убил его мать, — пожал плечами Локи.

— Ты сделал что? — с распахнутыми глазами воскликнул Стив.

— Это вышло нечаянно. Несчастный случай. Просто ужасная трагедия, — перечислил Локи, закатывая глаза. Даже если бы он объявил, что только что выиграл Нобелевскую Премию Мира, то всё равно выглядел бы при этом менее искренне, чем сейчас. Он повернулся к Тору. — Так ты возьмешь это создание, брат?

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — начал было спорить Тони, но замолк, перехватив взгляды, доставшиеся ему от Тора, Стива, Брюса и Наташи.

Локи наклонил голову набок: отчасти, чтобы выглядеть ещё более саркастичным, отчасти — избежать энергичного языка щенка. Хотя, так и не достав до лица, ему вылизали всё горло.

— Да что ты, Старк. Ты же не всерьёз подозреваешь меня в том, что я принес вам взрывающегося щенка.

Такая идея не посещала голову Тони, пока Локи её не озвучил; теперь же, когда он думал об этом, мысль казалась ему ужасно похожей на правду.

Тор пересёк комнату и выхватил щенка из рук Локи.

— Конечно мы о нём позаботимся, брат, — заверил Тор Локи. Выглядел он при этом крайне довольным подобной перспективой.

— Ну, только не бери его на охоту за вепрем, — посоветовал Локи. В ответ на несколько пытливых взглядов Локи пояснил. — Тор всегда был без ума от собак. К сожалению, он предпочитал гончих на вепря, а они всегда умирали на охоте в результате несчастных случаев.

— Несчастных случаев, — повторил Тони.

— Не смотри так на меня, — ответил Локи. — В число мои увлечений никогда не входила охота. Значит, вы его оставляете? — обратился он к Тору.

— Кончено, — подтвердил сражённый наповал Тор: щенок переключил своё внимание, и язык, на его лицо.

— Прекрасно, — заметил Локи.

— Погоди секунду, — внезапно произнес Тони. Локи приподнял бровь, и Тони продолжил. — Если ты убил мать щенка… то почему бы тебе не убить и его самого?

Вторая бровь Локи присоединилась к первой.

— Об я этом не подумал, но сейчас, после твоих слов, Старк, это кажется мне самым простым решением проблемы, — он повернулся к Тору и, протянув руки, шагнул вперёд. — Давай мне его обратно, я немедленно его убью.

Тор молниеносно отскочил от него, Стив встал между ним и Локи, Брюс позеленел, а Наташа пробормотала что-то насчёт трупа и, как подозревал Тони, не её. Судя по бросаемым ею взглядам на Тони, и не Локи тоже.

— Нет-нет-нет, не надо это делать, зачем. Я просто удивился, — быстро сказал Тони.

— Так мы всё решили? — терпеливо поинтересовался Локи.

— Как мы его назовем? — спросила Наташа, пододвигаясь поближе, чтобы погладить маленькую головку.

— Фенрис, — предложил Тор.

— Ни в коем случае, если не хочешь, чтобы я забрал его назад, — пригрозил Локи.

Стив почесал щенка за ухом и тихо произнёс:

— Как насчет Баки?

Секунду Тор разглядывал Стива, а потом улыбнулся.

— Баки — отличное имя.

— Ладно, — сказал Локи. — Раз мы всё уладили…

И он исчез.

Тони сел за стол и проследил, как Тор, Стив, Брюс и Наташа единой воркующей толпой вынесли щенка на улицу, а после перевёл взгляд на Клинта.

— Только мне кажется, что мы ещё пожалеем об этом? — спросил он.

Клинт оскалился.

— Только тебе, чувак. Я думаю, что эта малявка чертовски милая.

***

Тони был уверен, что щенок доставит неприятности, потому что, чёрт, дети всегда доставляют неприятности. Уже в первую неделю по вине зубов Баки он лишился трёх пар итальянских туфель, а потом получил их обратно, когда щенка стошнило ими прямо посреди кухонного пола. А от хныканья и завываний Баки первое время никто в Особняке Мстителей, включая даже Джарвиса, не мог заснуть.

И это не говоря уж о приучении щенка к туалету, что было возложено на Тони.

Но даже так, по прошествии некоторого времени Тони пришлось признать, что несмотря на его дурные предчувствия, на Баки, похоже, не было наложено никаких проклятий. Он на самом деле был, как выразился Клинт, чертовски милым, даже учитывая тот факт, что к восьми месяцам весил практически столько же, сколько и Наташа. Он был добродушным, красивым и, казалось, очень быстро всему учился. Он даже Фьюри нравился, а Тони был готов поспорить, что Фьюри не нравится никто, включая его собственную мать.

Положительному мнению Тони о собаке также поспособствовал тот факт, что Тор, Стив, Наташа, Брюс и Пеппер взяли на себя всю ответственность за него. Никто не удивился, что Тор, Брюс и Стив так относятся к нему, а Пеппер вообще привыкла за всем присматривать, так что её поведению Тони не удивлялся. А вот от Наташи, пришлось ему признать, он такого не ожидал. Ещё меньше удивляло, что когда Пеппер планировала посещения врача, Наташа была единственной, кто отвозил Баки к ветеринару, а потом забирал обратно, слегка чудаковатого от анестетиков и сбитого с толку конусом вокруг шеи.

Так что спустя почти год, Тони перестал подозревать, что однажды утром Баки проснётся и внезапно превратится в тиранозавра, а потом убьёт их всех.

А вот на что стоило обратить внимание, и Тони обратил, что за эти месяцы Локи получалось чертовски проще застукать. Не то что бы удержать его стало легче, чем раньше, он просто вдруг перестал сбегать так же быстро, как обычно. Вопреки подозрениям, Тони и не думал, что он делает это специально, пока однажды своими глазами не увидел, как Локи останавливается, чтобы почесать загривок Баки и разрешить ему вылизать всё своё лицо, не скрытое этим глупым шлемом.

Затем он перевёл взгляд на Тони, усмехнулся ему и смылся через дымоход.

Ещё одна странность, которую Тони не мог не заметить, заключалась в том, что после таких Локиных… посещений… Мстители всегда находили что-то… такое, что-то, чего они не припоминали, что покупали. После катастрофы с итальянскими туфлями, когда Тони всерьёз заговорил о том, чтобы позвонить в приют для животных, этим что-то оказалась почти вечная жевательная игрушка. Ещё им оставили коллекцию книг с такими заголовками как «Хорошее воспитание для щенка» и «Вы и ваша Бернеская горная собака», из которых Тони узнал, что Баки ещё далеко не закончил расти и собирался остановиться на размере немаленького такого домика.

С другой стороны, наверное именно благодаря добросовестному чтению книг Стива и найденным в них тренировкам Тора, Баки вырос в высшей степени хорошо воспитанным для такой здоровой собаки, способной свалить на тротуар аж самого Тора. Даже Пеппер могла выводить его на прогулку без роликов.

Так что в итоге Тони не было особо на что жаловаться. И однажды утром он снова с довольным видом сидел за кухонным столом и ел хлопья, в то время как Баки с довольным видом возлежал на полу и грыз свою резиновую игрушку. И тут в дверь позвонили.

Баки вскочил на ноги, встряхнулся и поспешил к двери, где, ограничившись своим обычным формальным «вуф», означающим «ну вот, я о тебе объявил», залёг перед входом, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь впустит гостя. Направляясь к двери, Тони раздумывал над тем, что наверное это из-за влияния Локи нельзя было сказать наверняка, различал ли Баки желанных гостей и маниакальных повёрнутых на разрушении суперзлодеев.

Но с другой стороны, в доме ошивалась толпа супергероев, которые не испытывали отчаянной необходимости в сторожевой собаке.

Тони добрался до двери одновременно с остальными. Поскольку он снова был одет в непристалые герою пижамные штаны и футболку, Тони уступил встречу с гостем Пеппер.

На пороге стояла высокая худощавая женщина с короткими русыми волосами и в чрезвычайно практичной обуви. Пеппер улыбнулась ей.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросила она.

И попала под её пристальный взгляд.

— Мисс Поттс?

— Да?

— Мне известно, что у вас находится один из моих щенков.

— Прошу прощения? — удивилась Пеппер.

— Приношу свои извинения, мне следовало представиться. Меня зовут Аманда Стенфилд. Я владелица «Rocky Creek Kennels», — она умолкла, видимо посчитав, что эта информация что-то значит для Пеппер. Пеппер же пребывала в таком же недоумении. Женщина вновь заговорила, медленно и чётко. — Я заводчик бернеских горных собак. У вас один из моих щенков. Я была неподалёку, на выставке, и подумала, что было бы неплохо остановиться и посмотреть, как вы поживаете.

Пеппер таращилась на нее ещё несколько секунд, затем молча отступила назад и позволила Аманде Стенфилд зайти в дом. Как только та взглянула в сторону Баки, большой щенок опрокинулся на спину, болтая лапами в воздухе и помахивая пушистым хвостом. Суровое выражение лица женщины перетекло в улыбку, и она наклонилась, чтобы почесать ему животик. Морда Баки явно выражала полусонное блаженство.

Стив был первым, кто догадался хоть как-то отреагировать, и его реакция была именно такой, какая от него и ожидалась.

— Мы сожалеем о вашей собаке, — искренне сказал он.

Аманда Стенфилд взглянула на него так, будто он заговорил на Суахили.

— Прощу прощения? — переспросила она, продолжая почёсывать грудь Баки.

Стив заалел.

— Наш… друг, который отдал нам Баки, сказал, что щенок оказался у него, потому что он не нарочно убил его мать. Случайно. Ммм, неумышленно. Нам очень жаль.

Аманда Стенфилд смотрела на Стива так, словно сомневалась в его здравомыслии.

— Молодой человек, если только этот ваш друг не убил её за последние сорок минут, то кто-то вас явно разыграл. Это один из щенков Аделаиды, а Аделаида, которая между прочим этим утром одержала победу в своём классе, сейчас с моей внучкой в нашем номере в «Holiday Inn». Когда я уезжала от них, они обе были в самом добром здравии.

— В самом деле? — с надеждой спросил Стив. Тор задумчиво глянул сначала на Баки, а потом на заводчицу.

Тони понял, что он здесь не единственный, кто ничего не понимает в происходящем, поэтому выступил от всей команды:

— Ладно, значит, если Локи не убивал вашу собаку, то как он тогда получил себе одного из ваших щенков?

Мисс Стенфилд и на Тони посмотрела, словно тот плохо соображал.

— Так же, как моих щенков <i>получает</i>, как вы выразились, и любой другой: три года назад, после того, как Аделаида взяла звание Лучшей среди противоположенного пола в Вестминстере, он обратился ко мне и заверил, что обеспечит ему хороший дом, а после, спустя восемнадцать месяцев ожидания свободного щенка, купил его.

Но Тони должен был убедиться, что понял всё абсолютно правильно:

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что он купил у вас Баки? Ну, законно, да? Вы уверены, что мы говорил об одном и том же человеке?

— Мистер Одинсон, — сказала мисс Стенфилд. — Высокий худой молодой человек с чёрными волосами и прекрасным голосом?

— Скорее всего это Локи, — согласилась Пеппер. Заметив на лице Тони удивлённое выражение, она разъяснила:

— Ну, у него действительно красивый голос.

Но Тони это ничуть не убедило.

— С какого хрена Локи захотелось собаку?

Аманда Стенфилд наконец засомневалась. Оглядев их, она неуверенно произнесла:

— Он рассказывал… что работает на дому с небольшой группой взрослых, страдающих психическими расстройствами, — кто-то громко захихикал от неожиданности. Тони осознал, что это был он сам. — И он подумал, что собака хорошо повлияет на… них. Он сказал, что в штате состоит мисс Поттс, которая заслуживает доверия, да и несколько человек из этой группы тоже довольно ответственные.

И только Стив заставил себя задать вопрос, который, по всей видимости, мучил всех остальных:

— Ну, теперь, когда вы знаете, что он, ммм, вас немножко разыграл, то вы… захотите забрать Баки обратно?

Мисс Стенфилд посмотрела на Стива, перевела взгляд на Тора, оглядела всех остальных и только после этого повернулась к счастливой собаке.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо. Очевидно, что вы прекрасно о нём заботитесь, а это самое главное. Я рада, что он счастлив.

Тони меньше всех успокоило её решение, и затаённое дыхание у него вылилось в глубокий зевок.

Тор был на удивление тих, так что показывать заводчице дом и двор взялись Стив и Наташа. Тор отрешённо последовал за ними, одной рукой перебирая шерсть на загривке льнувшего к нему Баки. Заводчица, казалось, осталась довольна окружением и тренировками Баки, и оставила им многообещающие картинки с его матерью Аделаидой.

Тони же вернулся на кухню и некоторое время созерцал размякшие хлопья, когда рядом вновь возник Локи.

— Господи, Локи, да прекрати ты уже, — рявкнул Тони, чуть не выронив миску.

— У вас был гость? — невинно поинтересовался Локи.

— Да, — сузив глаза на трикстера, ответил Тони.

— И довольна ли она судьбой своего щенка? — упорствовал Локи.

— Да. Она сказала, что мы хорошо постарались, особенно для кучки людей с психическими расстройствами.

Локи широко улыбнулся.

— Я был уверен, что она вас одобрит. Вот, мне надо было ещё тогда отдать Тору этот документ, но это совершенно выскользнуло у меня из головы, — Локи явил на свет, не иначе как из рукава, листок плотной бумаги, заверенный печатью Американского Клуба Собаководства и содержащий среди прочего такую формулировку, как «официальная регистрация». Поскольку Тони просто уставился на него, Локи положил бумагу на более или менее чистую часть столешницы и полез в другой, не принадлежащий этому миру, карман. — А ещё я принес печенье. Тут написано, что они органические, но не заметно, чтобы в них не содержались органы, что очень жаль. Но всё равно, Баки, наверное, найдёт их притягательными.

Тони собирался указать на тот факт, что, будучи собакой, Баки находит привлекательным даже мусор, вот только Локи уже исчез, оставив сертификат и завернутое в коричневую бумагу собачье печенье.

Прихватив печенье и документ о регистрации Баки, Тони вышел во двор, где Брюс и Наташа бросали туда-сюда собачье фрисби, за которым гонялся Баки. Тор сидел на ступеньках перед крыльцом и наблюдал за ними. Через каждые несколько бросков собака неслась облизать громовержцу лицо, словно заверяя, что он и его тоже любит.

Тони остановился в дверях, и Стив, сидевший рядом с Тором, поднялся и подошёл к нему. Тони протянул ему регистрационный документ. Стив взял его и прочитал.

— Локи? — спросил он. Тони кивнул, и Стив усмехнулся. Тони взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Что?

Стив только шире заулыбался.

— Ты осознаёшь, что он сделал?

— Локи? Помимо того, что запудрил мозги этой даме с собаками? — спросил Тони. Стив оставил без внимания формулировку и разъяснил:

— Он ходил к миссис Стенфилд, потом ждал щенка в очереди, честно его купил и даже оформил документы. На имя Тора, как я вижу. Всё идеально честно, — Тони приподнял бровь, и Стив исправился. — Ладно-ладно, немножко приврал. Но это всё равно что сказать, что он немножко дышал. Но о чём это всё нам говорит?

— Что он ещё более изощрённый и чуточку менее злой, чем мы думали? — предположил Тони.

— Ну, и это тоже, — признал Стив. — Но я говорю о том, что Локи сделал Тору подарок, и Тор об этом уже догадался. Самый настоящий подарок. Без задней мысли, без умысла. Он просто подарил брату прекрасный подарок.

Тони обнаружил, что глупо раскрыл рот и с усилием его закрыл.

Затем он перевёл взгляд на Тора, обнимающего здоровую чёрно-белую собаку, почти залезшую ему на колени и вылизывающую его лицо. Когда Тор закопался лицом в загривок Баки, Тони и Стив по-тихому вернулись в дом.


End file.
